Aldrin's Frustration
This is my first Buzz on Maggie creepypasta! I hope you enjoy it! Story The Buzz on Maggie is a nice show on Disney Channel. It had many nice characters, but Maggie was the nicest of all. But the show wasn't as nice as you might think it was. I was flipping through channels, because I wanted to watch TV while I ate lunch. I was looking for reruns of The Simpsons on FXX, when my eyes quickly caught on a commercial playing on Disney Channel. This is what the commercial's announcer said: "Don't go anywhere! A new Buzz on Maggie episode will air! The episode is so special, this is the only time you'll see it, only on Disney Channel!" This struck me as odd. The episode is so special, it never airs again? Also, didn't The Buzz on Maggie end in 2005? Well, since this was a never-before-seen episode, I was more excited than confused. Then the show came on. The intro was normal, but after a few guitar keys are heard, I noticed that the quality was horrible, even for The Buzz on Maggie standards. It looked as though someone recorded it on a VHS tape, but little did I know that things were starting to get bizarre. The episode started out like normal, with Maggie getting ready for school. The quality was better in the episode than in the intro. As she walked off, Aldrin watched her. He then got frustrated, thinking that Maggie was popular, while Aldrin was getting hate from everyone. He then said something, but since the audio and the animation didn't line up, it was hard to understand what he was saying. I'll try my best to recreate it. Aldrin: "I hate having hate from everyone! How come Maggie's having a nice day, while I'm having the worst day of my life? I must come up with a plan! A plan that will end Maggie's nice day once and for all!" He then decided to head into Maggie's room and started destroying her stuff. This went on for 4 minutes. Then it showed a time card saying: "5 hours later" The odd thing was, it was read by the French Narrator from Spongebob Squarepants. The time card was on a black background and the text was blue. The font was also from Spongebob Squarepants. This made me confused. Why would that stuff go from Spongebob to Buzz on Maggie? Now I'm not going to hit you with an explanation saying that The Buzz on Maggie is a ripoff of a famous Nicktoon, we're just gonna continue with the creepypasta. Anyway, after 7 seconds, it showed Maggie heading home. She went up to her room, only to realize that her room was trashed. "Oh, my gosh!", said Maggie. "Who could've done this?!" Then Aldrin jumped behind Maggie, and Maggie turned around to see her older brother. This makes it clear that Aldrin destroyed all of Maggie's stuff. "Aldrin!", Maggie exclaimed. Pause. The screen was starting to get red. "Why!?" "I'm sorry, Maggie." Aldrin said. "But I can't take any of your popularity! It had to end!" Then Aldrin took out a chainsaw, and turned it on. I now know why this only aired once. Maggie tried to attack him, but Aldrin swung his chainsaw around, and the scene abruptly changed to the outside of Maggie's room. However, I could still hear the audio of Maggie screaming, blood splattering, ankles splitting (Aldrin was slicing Maggie's ankles with a chainsaw), and chainsaw sounds. But Maggie's screaming sounded real, as though her voice actor was getting tortured. Maggie then came out of her room, with one of her legs missing, one of her arms missing, her ankles split, and her left hand missing. Blood was coming out of her wounds. But it wasn't your normal cartoon blood. It was either Mountain Dew Code Red, or... real. Maggie started making choking noises, and undecipherable screams, then after 2 seconds, she fell down. This made me want to cry. I cannot believe the main character would die this way. It was sad. Then it showed Aldrin, looking at the corpse, then saying, "My sister's dead. Now there's 6 more people to kill." He then ran off to do the same to Bella, and Pupert. Then he took a knife, and went to his parents' room, only to see their bodies all skinned, one of their ankles split, their heads split apart, and their bones cracked. He then went on to detail about how his parents are killed. This is what he said: "I went for my parents with a chainsaw, and I sliced them apart with no problem, and I ate their brains, split apart their heads, split one of their ankles, and..." I didn't hear the rest, because I was in the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. The rest of Aldrin's description was too disgusting to listen to. I went back to watching the episode. It showed Aldrin heading to Pestrip (the principal)'s house, and Pestrip opened the door, and said, "What are you doing here?" Then Aldrin proceeded to stab Pestrip in the heart, which caused it to be ruptured and fail, leading to blood coming out. Pestrip fell down, while the blood still came out of his body. Then it showed Aldrin heading into Rayna Cartflight's house, and he gave greetings to Rayna. ---- "What is it, Aldrin?" Rayna said. "So do you see these matches?" Aldrin said. "I sure do!" Rayna added. "Watch what I'm gonna do with them!" Aldrin added. "Aldrin, no!" Rayna exclaimed in horror. ---- Aldrin proceeded to light the matches and throw them to the wall, and then he locked the door, so that Rayna couldn't escape. Rayna tried to escape the fire, but the door was locked, because Aldrin locked it. Rayna melted in the fire, which killed her. Then Aldrin realized what he had done, and he got sad, and he said, "Oh, my god! What have I done?! I've killed everyone I knew!" He then went home, and then it showed Aldrin on his bed, holding a gun. He proceeded to put it in his mouth, and pull the trigger. Blood and brain matter began to fly everywhere. The last five seconds of the episode showed Aldrin's corpse, with blood coming out of his mouth, then the episode ended. I cannot believe what I just watched. Is this some kind of stupid, sick joke? BECAUSE THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I mean, no kids even saw this episode, parents even. Or was I the only person to see that episode? I called Disney Channel, and they told me that they don't recall ever airing that episode. They then told me that The Buzz on Maggie didn't air at that time. The show that was playing at that time was Mickey Mouse! Maybe I'm having a nightmare. Maybe this "episode" was made only... FOR ME! Until summer vacation, I will never ever see any episodes of that show again, let alone even think of the characters. I hope you do not come across an unknown episode, because you're not gonna know what you're about to end up watching. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Category:Killing spree Category:Mass Murder Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Suicide Category:Blood Category:Blood and Gore Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:James' Creepypastas Category:TV Category:Movies & TV Category:We need comments! Category:More comments please! Category:Cliche Category:Horrible Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Written by Mattkilledme! Category:I'm about to end this whole man's career Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Disney Television Animation